


*Insert Title*?

by ThatTallQueerBassist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Flirting, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Eventual Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Flirting, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, maybe? - Freeform, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTallQueerBassist/pseuds/ThatTallQueerBassist
Summary: One Shot Pre relationship Kiribaku in hogwarts. It's gay. I have too many headcanons and not enough will to write, thus the long notes at the bottom.TW- homophobic slur(only one), brief homophobia, the f slur, swearing and colorful language, adorable idiots.~Bakugou scoffed, “You forgot Transfiguration Dumbass,”At that Kirishima wilted. “Oh, none of us are good at that. We kinda just struggle together on that one. Poor Boombox, being let down by a member of his own house.”Bakugou starts choking, so Kirishima quickly thumps him on the back, “You alright man?!”He looks at him with wide eyes, “You call your head of house Boombox?”At Kirishima’s confused nod, he whispers, aghast, “No fear….”Kirishima looks at him for a bit before continuing with his not-as-stupid-as-usual idea.~Also, I really don't think this is necessary, but I obviously don't own HP or BNHA, also, Fuck JK Rowling. Ew.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Eventually - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	*Insert Title*?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please be kind and respectful in the comments. If you have any feedback, constructive criticism, or any corrections regarding my writing (Including my attempted awkwardly written hard of hearing bakugou)(which I'm basing solely off other fanfics I've read because I wrote this when sleep deprived with no planning or prep) Please let me know!
> 
> This is almost certainly going to stay as a one shot, unless my monkey brain latches on again. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS AND TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE!!! Please consider your mental health before reading! THANK YOU.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, pls don't kill me for resurrecting just to drop this and run X'D

Eijirou Kirishima hadn’t expected this reaction to learning his hair was dyed with muggle hair products. That, along with the accusation of being a ‘f*gg*t’, made him upset. He _is_ gay, and very open and proud about it, and his mom’s. 

And thus, he wasn’t 'allowed' to sit at the Gryffindor table in the dining hall. The open glares and sneers he was receiving from the upper years were message enough for that. And while Kirishima would never run away from a fight, he wasn’t willing to be the subject of homophobic slurs just to prove a point. 

So, middle finger raised to the whole Gryffindor table, (because he knew that there were accepting people who were going along with this _bullshit_ and setting a bad example for any closeted kids that aren’t out, and betraying Kirishima by being cowards) Kirishima strutted away. Past Hufflepuff, where no one was reacting past disgruntled looks and covering firsties’ ears, past Ravenclaw with their passive indifference, to the green and silver table of snakes. (none of his friends were awake yet, none of them are morning people, and are almost always late to their first classes)

Kirishima’s eyes scanned over the table quickly, latching on to dandelion spiked blond hair, and a scowling face. It belonged to Bakugou Katsuki, quidditch star, top of the year, openly gay, and self declared Lord Explosion Murder. Never the subject of hate crimes because of his powerful pureblood family, and explosive personality.

Grin growing, he sped up til he was trotting towards him. Coming up next to him, Bakugou turned around with a menacing look on his face, til he caught Kirishima's eyes with his. The suspicion grew and narrowed his piercing red eyes. 

Kirishima picked up on it, and smiled brighter in turn. “You’re Bakugou, right? Eijirou Kirishima! Can I sit with you? My housemates are being homophobic elitest cowards.”

Those red eyes that grew during his shade throwing at his own house quickly recovered and sneered, “Do what you want,” and turned around to face his overflowing plate again. 

Kirishima's smile turned up to a thousand watts, and he said, “Thanks man!” and quickly folded and arranged his legs under the table next to the angry blond. 

Grabbing a plate, Kirishima served himself. And while his amount of meat greatly outnumbered the other food thingies, he still tried to get a healthy platter. (Mostly because the rumors at school said that Bakugou aggressively mother hens any first ear stupid enough not to eat healthy in front of him, and Kirishima didn’t want to be the first 3rd year to be that stupid.) 

Bakugou’s offended voice interrupted him halfway through. “What the fuck is that? Do you _want_ to get a heart attack? Eat more vegetables Shitty Hair, before I kill you.” 

And with that ominous and not at all worrying threat (lies) , Kirishima laughed and just responded with a cheerful, “Ok!” and piles more of the unidentifiable leafy green things. 

Kirishima knew that he was pushing his luck already, just by being here. Bakugou doesn’t sit with anybody unless it's required and in class. He also has no patience for dumbasses. Top of their year, and working through 4th year material privately if the flashy bombarda he likes to show off around the halls is any indication. 

But Kirishima was used to loud, booming and engaging conversation. And at the Slytherin table, it was mostly people quietly, and politely conversing. Well, it normally was, however a great many of people at the green table, and the other three tables, were staring at him, probably shocked at his boldness, throwing his house under the bus, and daring to speak to the self-proclaimed Lord Explosion Murder. His friendly, if a bit strained smile was aimed at one of the starers, along with a happy wave, only for the watchers to startle, then pretend they were never looking in the first place. Well, guess that leaves Blasty for conversation. 

“So dude, how’d you manage to get Aizawa-sensei to tutor you?I didn’t think he did that for anyone.”

WIth a venomous glare he growls, “I don’t need him to teach me easy shit, especially when I can just get the books from the library. Only idiots rely on the teacher without doing any extra work.”

“Wow dude, that’s so manly! You know, that’s a pretty good point. Lots of people could do with more studying outside of class.” and another thousand watt smile at the shocked, but still prideful enough to hide it, blonde. 

“Soo,” Kirishima tries to start again, “What do you think about the new Defense teacher? I think we have that class together!” He knows they do, after all, how could he miss him? His presence is so big, and he’s so manly, Kirishima would be able to see that even if he was blind.

To Kirishima’s surprise, bakugou slouched over his plate more, stabbing more aggressively (somehow) at his food. He mumbled something Kirishima couldn’t hear. 

“Sorry, didn’t catch that, what’d you say?”

With a chest heaving sigh and poisonous glare, he spoke while making direct eye contact with Kirishima. “I don’t like the way he teaches.” 

Well that wasn’t what he expected, but alright, he can roll with it. 

“Why?”

Another scowl and he lowly admitted, “He talks too quiet, and never writes things on the board so I hardly ever know what’s going on. He also doesn’t write homework shit on the board, just says it quietly so I have to ask someone else about what it was.”

Kirishima blinked, and considered this. He had been loving the calm vibes and hands on approach, but Bakugou had been having trouble with hearing the instructions. Then he remembered.

“Oh! I have notes from that class! One of my friends from Hufflepuff, Kami, he’s got some wack ADHD and Dyslexia going on so we, uh, his friends take notes and turns going over class material with him and each other. I’m the best of us at Defense, while Mina’s got Potions, Sero’s got Herbology and we all do History! It’s fun, we pretend to be generals and soldiers and things and act it out.”

Bakugou scoffed, “You forgot Transfiguration Dumbass,”

At that Kirishima wilted. “Oh, none of us are good at that. We kinda just struggle together on that one. Poor Boombox, being let down by a member of his own house.”

Bakugou starts choking, so Kirishima quickly thumps him on the back, “You alright man?!”

He looks at him with wide eyes, “You call your head of house _Boombox_?”

At Kirishima’s confused nod, he whispers, aghast, “ _No fear…._ ”

Kirishima looks at him for a bit before continuing with his not-as-stupid-as-usual idea. 

“Anyways, you should totally join us! We go over stuff in that big room on the second floor, the one by the tapestry with the hippogriffs on it. We usually do defense on Mondays like today.”

Seeing the defensive look on his face, Kirishima is quick to add. “Uh, but you don’t have to! I just thought, since we were already doing review, even though it’s not out of a book, you might wanna join us? I mean, you’re more than welcome to join us with any subject, or even not! We hang out at hogsmeade together a lot, if you wanted you could come along? Of course if you don’t want to that’s fine, but like open invitation to both y’know? Like, I wouldn’t mind if you said no then changed your mind, or if you said yes than changed your mind, I just-”

A rough and calloused hand slapped onto his mouth, pressing against his lips, silencing his well intentioned rambling/babbling. 

A dangerous smirk curled on Bakugou's lips, and Kirishima had to force his eyes to meet Bakugou’s in a godly task. Bakugou eyed the flush that was bright on his cheeks and ear tips, taking his time observing the boy in front of him. His eyes caught on the scar on his eye, before traveling back to look into his soul through his eyes. 

“I’ll be there at 7. Don’t be late.” And with that, the unfairly smooth Lord Explosion Murder strutted off to his first class, leaving a blushing Kirishima to process his words. Only took a minute before a big whoop was let out, as Kirishima celebrated. 

Unbeknownst to him, the Slytherin had paused just outside the door long enough to hear the redhead’s triumph. With an uncharacteristically soft smile, he gently shook his head and prowled off to the dungeons for potions. Memories of the sharp toothed idiot’s smile played on loop, his bright pink flush prominent. His earnest words inviting Bakugou to hang out with them, not to teach them, but to learn with them, or just hang out with them, cycled through his ears. 

But both boys thought one thing in near unison, _‘He's so cute..’_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not said in the fic, but Kirishima is exceptional at shield charms and deflecting or cancelling other spells. (inspired by his quirk)
> 
> Bakugou can wordlessly and wandlessly do bombarda in his palms, there is no question.
> 
> Bakugou ends up joining them for all the things, and teaching Transfiguration to the idiot squad.
> 
> At the probably 6th or 7th trip to hogsmeade, kami, mina and sero dip, leaving kiri and baku on a date, probably in the hog’s head. Bakugou drinks and eats the spiciest foods and drinks they have and kiri thinks it’s so manly.
> 
> They all want to become aurors, and eventually are the best/elite squad there is. 
> 
> Kirishima and TetsuTetsu are Gryffindor’s beaters, while Bakugou is… something. Probably co-captain, soon to become captain, but definitely a chaser or beater or keeper, he doesn’t have the patience for the snitch. 
> 
> Aizawa is head of slytherin, and would probably teach Defense if I was thinking/planned before writing/didn’t want the bonding time between kiri and baku. Stead he teaches charms.
> 
> Mic is definitely a referee at quidditch games, and or commentator. ANd head of Gryffindor because all the name puns. Present mic -> Today speaker -> Current Amplifier, etc.( got those names/ideas from coldandhotsoba ‘s Last Resort which, damn stop making me cry. It’s great but sad and painful and I love it so much)
> 
> Midnight probably teaches like, potions or divination
> 
> Hound dog teaches care/is a werewolf/kinda filch’s job?? Maybe?? One of em
> 
> This is what I get for not planning before I wrote.
> 
> I feel like 1A and 1B would be like, auror in training groups/class groups or something. 
> 
> Sato is amazing at turning sugar into anything else/making sugar based potions 
> 
> Hagakure really likes disillusionment charms. And would be a great keeper or smth
> 
> There’s so many possibilities.
> 
> forgot to mention, kirishima said elitest, cuz I'm assuming that he can only afford muggle hair dye or can't get to many wizarding shopping places most of the time, so they're shaming him for not having the options/resources that they do.


End file.
